She fell from the sky
by Knight Of Paradox
Summary: A red eyed demon of flesh and a red eyed angel of steel, the fate of the world of Elicoor II shall forever change. AlbelxKOSMOS, may contain some violence, some humor, romance and drama. If you're afraid, technically this isn't AU.
1. Prologue: Red Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belongs to Tri-Ace. As for Xenosaga characters, they belong to Namco.

**Author's Notes:** I couldn't control myself, I just had to go ahead and multi task myself... Well, on the bright side, I'm being kept entertained on some parts. The following story is a story of discovery and love as our dear wicked boy finds what may become the woman of his dreams. Heh, I felt like trying something out, so stick with me on this crossover, alright?

I'm gonna try to keep this below the M rating, and towards the T rating, as I have a feeling it'll be more accessible. Also, please note that, though I have played Xenosaga and a bit of Xenogears (didn't get very far) I have, obviously, limited information. Thankfully I have enough information and will not be utilizing much of what is utilized in the Xenosaga/Xenogear world due to the fact that the events all happen in the Star Ocean world. Got that? Good, let's get on with the show.

-------------------------------------------------------

**She fell from the sky...**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

---------------

**Prologue: Red Eyes **

---------------

Smoke erupted from the seams formed by the metallic bindings, as they unclenched themselves to one another. Rapidly bursting out for but a few centimeters before it came to a slow ascension, opening itself as the artificial mist from the cooled metallic object exploded towards all directions. Through the mist, there they were, these two pairs of red eyes staring at each other which were as if mirrors, reflecting the only source of light throughout the darkness.

---------------

Alone before this horde of monsters, strange deformed creatures which remained a mystery. Unbeknownst to the group within this rapidly escaping vessel entitled the Elsa, was that one of their few passengers were to do the impossible. Panic had gotten into the hearts of the many which were assisting to this moment, a thankful rarity and unfortunate event, as frantically they searched for an escape of this most dreadful situation. Although they were unaware of this sole passenger's actions, this ignorance would not live so long, as one of the crewmember of the Elsa rapidly detected a suspect sign. An unauthorized access to one of the multiple hatches possessed by the ship itself.

The lights were flashing before her, metallic support swiftly appearing and disappearing from her sight as the platform steadily transported her up with haste. Soon though, appearing within her sight was a new source of light. A small translucent screen that had suddenly appeared to her side as her creator spoke frantically, with a light tone of anger and a commanding voice which was not unfamiliar with the ability to care. "KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS! What are you doing! Get back here!"

Such words were left without reply, without even a single reaction as the hatch above opened, the air draining and the platform arriving to the surface of the vessel. As if propulsed, the blue haired wonder advanced forth, further down the ship's length as the viewscreen continued to sputter the image of a young woman frantically screaming, trying to reach the bizarre lady, now seemingly bound to the ship by her feet. Though she could not hear the one whom seemed so worried for her, she could still give an answer, though perhaps not one that even she, herself, was aware of. "Shion... Will feeling pain... make me... complete?" Her voice wasted, as the air remained too thin to carry.

Slowly her eyes came to a close, these red orbs removed from sight, replaced with a shining blue which had removed all the contrast between the colors upon her. Instead, opting for a calm harmony, which were as gentle as her movements. A light shone, the danger had disappeared and all had turned to a blur. The emulators resonated upon that small moments, the second division left to wonder and a wondrous event passed on. The woman remained in a state between slumber and awareness, conscious and unconscious, as her body seemed as if fading, two of her existing but for nothing but a fraction of a second and yet only one remaining.

Unbeknownst to all, the machines relevant to the woman in question seemed as if resonating with her, each disappearing, yet remaining still upon this world. But all was not quite right. Though fate would continue upon it's normal course, the fate of another world would be shattered, reconstructed into an entirely different shape. After the events occurring, the woman was falling. Her conscious state disappeared, unconsciously reaching out towards her small haven, a strange, large cylinder of metal which accepted her and enclosed her within, as if she were to rest in her mother's womb. Slowly, rapidly, in an ever growing pace, she made her descent towards the atmosphere of a planet, an entirely new world which awaited her.

She would later awaken, once again. Her armor broken, the metal which surrounded her slowly coming apart, the system around her statically turning erratic. Soon, the vessel filled with the white mist covering her began to dissipate, the compressed air exchanging itself with that of the atmosphere surrounding her. Her eyes opening to the sight of her liberation, of a new birth, only to meet through the mist, as if a mirrors reflecting one another, a pair of red eyes which seemed as if reflecting her own, almost like these were the only sources of light throughout the darkness.

---------------

What was to follow a recon mission, in an attempt to gain better footing, seemed to end in nothing but failure. His grand success which had entitled him as captain of the Black Brigade was a great contrast to this failure, which had allowed their opponents the ability to regain a few sectors from their lost territories. It was clear, Arias' defenses would not fail so easily, with these damned women covered in runes and their tactically superior positioning. Though the terrain was familiar to both, the town of Arias was at the base of a mountain and to the side of a large sea. The only choices of attacks, under their current conditions, were from the plains and without the aid of the Dragon Brigade, nor the Storm Brigade, they were losing what was meant to be a slow, majoritarily defensive advance, so to allow the army itself to recover from a past major event.

The captain was fleeing, an action he would in no way enjoy. The idea of facing the enemy and causing a massacre was quite pleasant to his mind, even if he were to die from some coward whom would strike him with a runological spell from afar, at the very least he would rid the world of more then a few scums and maggots. It was hard to imagine that they would be ambushed in their own possessed sections of the territory, in their own advantageous areas. Guerilla raids, followed by a heavy storm of runologists backed by frontline guards, had caught the army, which dwelled in a moment where their egos had reached it's peak inflation, by surprise.

Screams of the orders to retreat resonated, others to stand firm. All the man knew, was that he would surely receive a scolding from still living corpse the moment that he would step foot upon the city to which they were to retreat. Though the fog of war was powerful today, thick and impossible to pierce through, not even for his sharp sight. Wandering blindly, one thing was certain, the group directly under the order of the captain would survive, leaving behind trails of cold corpses which were once vigorous maidens.

But their long retreat availed them to nothing, finding themselves at a dead end, a small alcove, a miniature valley, at the base of the mountain. Behind them, their only way out and only now the mist had decided to thin out. This would easily be his end, caught like a rat in a trap, cornered and tired from the poor provisions and the thinning morale. The captain would refuse to die in such a pathetic manner though, surrounded by weaklings and his own life taken away from some dirty tricks or outnumbered by cowards whom would not even approach him in an attempt to defeat him in singular combat. He could already make it out, the chanting of the maidens from afar, readying their strongest or fastest spells from all side and his anger grew, ready to lash out the moment he could make out their spells.

Before he could give these nobodies a chance to see his own grace and evasive abilities in battle, the sky seemed as if torn to pieces, as a single bullet pierced through the sky. A large hulking piece of metal, melted nearly in the shape of an egg, was trapped by the gravity of the planet. It's collision to the ground, strong and powerful, as if lightning had struck. Many caught off guard, others startled and shocked, but all stopped as nothing mattered now, but the bizarre object which fell from above.

Slowly, it moved before the eyes of the captain, his unit remaining close knit ready for anything with the man at the lead, facing the contraption which began to expose the being which lived within. Mist flew about, as thick as the fog of war which had long faded. But unlike the previous moments spent in a frantic and forced retreat, the man could easily pierce through what seemed to blind all others. A woman, clothed in a strange attire, surrounded by what seemed to be remains of metals. Her arms binding themselves to one another above her head, her hair flying into all directions and her eyes slowly parting as her lips were.

There it was, a pair of red eyes staring upon him. His hand upon his blade collapsing to the side as if momentarily entranced by them. They remained still, as if the only light piercing through the darkness, the red eyes of a demon of flesh and the red eyes of an angel of steel.

---------------

**End of the Prologue**

---------------

**Author's Notes:** Heya, I know it ends in a kinda sucks-doesn't-it manner, but watcha want, this is how it goes. This is a promise made on February the 14th that I will be writing a love story. How is this promise made? I placed down a prologue, that's how. Expect a few more stories to be born from me later in the future, maybe, who knows. I enjoy messing around with different genres... And to those whom read my first work, this will not compromise me writing it, nor will my first work compromise me working on this one. Videogames will compromise me from writing. But you can't really blame that, without videogames to begin with, a lot of fanfics wouldn't have been born.

I've preplanned quite a few things and once again, I'll find it to be a challenge for myself to follow what I've rapidly concocted for this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Connection

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace. As for Xenosaga characters, they belong to Namco.

**Author's Notes:** When I think about it... I really should've had this ready by March 14th. White day in Japan, it's a pretty cute thing. If I recall well, it works like this. Valentine day in Japan, girls give the chocolate to the guys. On White day, guys give the chocolate to girls. For couples that express themselves with actions more then words, it could mean a one-month waiting and anticipation as well as build-up to what could be a most beautiful or dramatically sweet or tragic moment on the 14th of March.

Enough about other country's culture, on with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------

**She fell from the sky...**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

_There it was, a pair of red eyes staring upon him. His hand upon his blade collapsing to the side as if momentarily entranced by them. They remained still, as if the only light piercing through the darkness._

_The red eyes of a demon of flesh and the red eyes of an angel of steel._

---------------

**The end of the Prologue: Red Eyes**

**Let us commence the next chapter in this story**

**Of a demon of flesh and an angel of steel.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 1: Connection **

---------------

The sudden chain of events that ensued left all whom witnessed it speechless. Within the strange metallical egg was a young woman, metal pressed against her skin and clothed in such a manner that none had ever seen. Though nevertheless, these events unfolded in the midst of a war. A moment of weakness had appeared; the captain of the Black Brigade had dropped his guard as if he were in trance with the woman within in question. "Attack!" A cascade of screams ensued soon thereafter, as wave after wave of Aquarian soldiers rushed forth with their arms brandished high, charging in from all fronts.

_-SYSTEM REPORT-_

_-ERROR-_

_-ERROR-_

_-REBOOTING SYSTEM-_

Though he would react, it was all too late. His blade would not unsheathe itself fast enough to meet the steel of his opponent, his steps would not be swift enough to drag his own self out of harm's way, his body would not be strong enough to resist the strength of his enemy's foe. The man could see it, his downfall caused by nothing more then a moment of distraction upon which his many foes took advantage of, without a moment of hesitation.

_-REBOOTING SYSTEM-_

_-REBOOTING SYSTEM-_

_-REeeeee_

"Hostile lifeforms detected. Re-establishing energy output accordingly."

-...-

"R-Re-establishing energy output... to 8...8...80. Now charging."

-...-

"C-C-Charge complete. Firing"

The mist had covered her from the sight of all, save for the piercing eyes of one lone man. But his eyes turned about, his attention now changing towards that of his enemy rushing to decapitate him. With her fingers running down her body, the many plugs and cords which connected her to the pod began to disconnect one after another. Her stomach opened slowly, as if a metallic flower blooming whilst it's roots would grow upon her back. A blue light would begin to shine brilliantly, the shockwave of energy clearing the mist about, as all would turn silent once more.

Blue beams of light, as if a rain of a thousand arrows, began to rush forth from the woman's body. Each of these shifting rays seemed to move with a will of their own, curving about and moving through the air as each one whom were struck with it began to melt away before disappearing in mid-air. Before anyone could react, the light had faded away, the blow devastating to the land and to the living beings within as well. Those struck had turned to ashes. The survivors could only tremble in fear as a true terror had landed on the field; one much more dangerous then the one that was dubbed Albel the Wicked.

The light began to grow once more, the same words repeated by the girl in an almost religious manner. "What in the world is she saying?" One man would ask another, both of them serving the leader of the Black Brigade. Unable to hear the faint whisper, all would only imagine it to be a chanting, an incantation for the same runological miracle of war the woman had given form to. All began to flee once more as the light returned to the woman's body. All fled save for one man whom rushed forth instead. His blade thrust true, planting deep within the stomach of the woman before half its length shattered to pieces itself.

The shock though seemed to hold no effects whatsoever upon this strange woman. Silence grew, as some had given up the idea of fleeing. All had given hope and readied themselves to their fate eventually, yet it seemed as if their gods had decided that this was not their time. The woman looked forth, her red eyes dimming lightly, as her body collapsed down upon the man whom stood before her. Relief returned to all present, all of whom were knights under the man's order. Their enemy, the Aquarian soldiers, all had escaped long ago whilst many more were burned to death by the light of the woman from the steel egg.

"S-sir... We should dispose of this woman, immediately!" Soon, many of the soldiers began to chant and preach the same words, all agreeing as luck had given them a chance to survive and none would wish to miss it. "Silence, maggots! I will decide the fate of this woman." With this, he rose himself to his feet; the limp body of the girl now rested upon one of his shoulders.

---------------

Slowly, her eyelids parted. The dim light of a crudely built bonfire, as well as that of the many unknown stars and constellation from above, coming into sight. A barren land with but a few trees about, as well as the many figures of humanoid beings, were in the immediate entourage. All responded in the same manner, tensing up at the sight of the waking woman. All except for one man whom remained seated to her side, acting as a safeguard if anything were to go wrong. Everything was silent, save for the crackling of the wood underneath the flames. Looking down upon herself for a moment, she came to assess the situation and finally broke the silence. "It would appear that I have been damaged. There is trace of internal damage, as well as data loss. There are recorded errors in various systems. My estimation is that I have lost 98.2 of the content within my secondary hard drive. My energy reserve seem to be dangerously low, I am in need of refueling. My external frame has been sullied as well. My aesthetic appearance has dropped by an estimated 15. I am in need of maintenance and a shower."

The silence was broken, a moment of contemplation arose upon all present and all began to laugh quite uncontrollably. Even the cruel man whom remained seated at her side would smirk with a slight sign of entertainment. "I do not comprehend what seems to be the cause of your laughter." A short silent pause followed soon, as each tried to contain their laughter in vain. "You're quite a strange one... First you come and annihilate nearly everything on the field, now you claim you don't remember a thing... And to top it off, you demand a shower? I'll never understand women." The man at her side could only shake his head, from right to left and left to right, in disbelief to what his ears were hearing from what seemed to be the harbinger of death that they had met only moments ago.

"Judging from your appearance, positions, mannerism and speech pattern, you appear to be the leader of these men. I would ask you to acquiesce to my demands." The same monotonous voice emerged from the blue haired angel at his side. The demon could only turn about, with the same wicked smile upon his lips. "I'm not obliged to answer to any of your demands, woman. I would suggest you remain silent now, or else I'm not sure I could guarantee your safety." Raising his claw up, in the same motion as he would within any regular speech or response he would muster, towards the young lady by his side who looked upon him intently for a short moment. "Understood. I will comply to your demands." With a light nod, the woman returned to her previous position, motionless like a discarded doll. The only sign of her being even remotely alive were her blinking eyes and her heaving chest, which indicated she was still breathing and conscious.

"Just what the hell kind of a woman is this? What did we land on, some sort of princess?" The soldiers were starting to gossip, talking to one another with wild theories after another about the nature of this girl they had taken away. "One thing's for sure, she's not from Aquaria. Did you see how she just disintegrated them like that? I've never seen any runology capable of doing that." All sort of wild speculations began to grow, but each were silenced swiftly with the scolding eyes of the captain. He who seemed to disapprove of his men chatting away like bored housewives on a midsummer day.

The fire was kept burning bright, as two third of the survivors turned in to rest. All whom remained awake could not help but glance at the woman from time to time. Her attire left little to their imagination, whilst others feared that she would strike them from behind. "Still awake at this hour? If you were planning on escaping while we were asleep, you'll find yourself disappointed... You should go rest. I'm not carrying you again. You're quite deceivingly heavy for a woman, and I wouldn't want to tire myself needlessly." Imparting these words, what appeared to be pieces of dry meat and bread were tossed at her feet. "You haven't eaten anything all day, and I would just hate to have you faint on us again..." Speaking with the same high and mighty tone, the man looked down upon the seated woman, as he stood tall, looming above her.

Nothing though, silence was all that filled these fields, save for the sound of the crackling wood. Silence remained until finally the man understood. "Bah! Speak up! When I ask you something, you're supposed to answer. Haven't you been taught any manners at all, woman?" Irritation grew upon the man's every words. "From the information database within my internal system, such supplements will not refuel my energy bank efficiently. Though I am capable of tasting these items as well as separating the proper protein to burn into a fuel source, I would rather that you guide me to the nearest maintenance port instead. As for my silence, I was simply following the instructions I was given. It seems it has hampered upon a form of etiquette I am not accustomed to, I would ask for an update on my system as well as repairs."

A light trail of confusion ran through the man's mind. Truthfully, it wasn't the most pleasing of things. "Listen now... I really couldn't care less about your personal preference. Eat, or you won't have anything else to feed upon, for the rest of the trip. I, for one, won't feel any guilt from watching a prisoner starve to death." These cold words thrown at the woman were caught with a moment of contemplation. Shifting her stare up towards the man, she nodded lightly as her voice came in the same calm manner as it had during the entire night. "Understood." Looking about, the woman turned to the food and began feasting upon it, with manners that would make the men surrounding her seem like barbarians, something which brought a desperate sigh at the captain's lips.

---------------

It appeared as if the woman in question had turned in for the night, slumbering away silently on the corner, as if a corpse left aside. Having decided to conserve her energy reserves, the woman of steel had decided to place herself upon standby though, as she did so, a strange series of events began to unfold. Light buzzing noises, as well as a vast multitude of sparks and an unmeasurable amount of data began to travel within her internal systems. Eventually, her eyes opened wide as the red eyed woman rose to her feet abruptly, alarming quite a few people as well as the man whom remained seated nearby.

His claw at the ready, the man rapidly grasped the blue haired steel angel by her shoulder, pushing her against the bark of a nearby tree, the demon's claw ready to strike at the first sign of danger. "You do not appear to be familiar. Please state your designation and rank." Her red eyes upon him, the man fell silent for a moment as he looked at her with disbelief. "...I've never met a person quite strangely as rude as you, woman. Don't you know it's proper manners to introduce yourself first?" Nonchalantly, the man spoke with his claw risen lightly in the same mannerism, which he had always possessed. "Please answer my query, state your designation and rank." Frustration began to grow within the man, as it appeared as if the moment would erupt into violence at any given moment. "Tch, no common sense either. Listen now, woman. You are my captive, a little prize I've captured with my own hands. Therefore you're the one who's to answer to-" Interrupted abruptly, the woman spoke with a clear voice. "It appears you will not comply, then I suppose I shall humor you. Please redefine what you mean by captive."

Almost breaking into screams, the man pushed the woman violently against the bark of the tree resting behind her. "It means your life belongs to me! Now, will you-" Her eyes shifted for a moment, as if noticing something as, within her system, the data was slowly accumulating within her. "Understood, I will comply. Your initial command was too vague, please clarify." Irritation began to brew within the man, but still he exerted some patience, which was quite unlike the captain's normal behavior. "I've been saying for you to introduce yourself first. Perhaps that blow to your stomach affected your brain too, as well as any amount of decorum you possessed."

The silence was broken once more as the woman began to speak again, uninterrupted as the majority of the men under the captain's order were resting, slumbering away. "There appears to be a malfunction in the retrieval of persistent data. From what I can gather, I appear to be an experimental fighting model, serial number 00-00-00-00-1. Development name KP-X. Abbreviated name KOS-MOS." Those that were awake approached the captain; each with questions burning on the tip of their tongue. Each questions were received with some consideration, as they had turned curious. The woman was a strange one, some thought that she was affected by a form of amnesia, others thinking that she feigned ignorance. One thing was clear though, to all the men still awake, was that from what they could gather it appeared that the woman in question was a fighter.

"So you say you've been bred to fight... Then from what company do you hail from?" Referring to the military term of a company, as in that of a subdivision of a military regiment or battalion that constitutes the lowest administrative units, was not something that everyone seemed to be aware of. "Vector Industries are responsible for funding my manufacturing." With her words, the men began to speak to one another with greater confusion. "...Bah, fine." With this, the man began to turn about, abandoning the sudden period of questioning as he readied himself to rest once again. But before he could get far, the woman spoke once more. "Judging from your reaction, it appears my answer has proven itself unsatisfactory to your liking. A majority of this information cannot be altered, though if my designation were to the roots of the problems, then you may input a different designation."

"What the... What is it with this woman? Listen now, I'll call you woman and let's keep it at that or else I won't be able to guarantee you'll still have those pretty lips of yours on your face at the end of the night." It appeared as if the man had given into the frustration and irritation that was building within him from the beginning of the discussion. "Woman is a common name and may cause confusion, I ask that you choose a different designation for my being." With these words, the man came with heavy steps, shoving the woman against the bark of the tree once more. The violent shock came abruptly as to bring a few of the leaves to sway lightly before falling down towards the ground below. "Listen you... I'll call you whatever I wish and if you don't like it, then that's just too bad..."

"Understood." With this, the questions had halted, as all became silent once more. The wind blew gently and peace had returned finally, as the men became quiet. Wishing not to risk their small pleasure in gossiping about this newfound woman with their own health. Turning about to depart once more, he was halted yet again by the voice flowing from behind him. "I have introduced myself. My part of the exchange is complete, so I ask of you to fulfill your own part. Please answer my previous query, state your designation and rank." With a dispirited sigh the man turned about, a light twitch on his face showed the restraint that kept him from turning into a blind frenzy upon the woman before him. "...Fine. The name is Albel Nox. Though I suppose the name 'Albel the Wicked', Captain of the Black Brigade, is a more popular name... Now be quiet, you're testing my patience."

"I ask for confirmation of the following before completing the registration of the previously acquired data. You are Albel Nox, titled Albel the Wicked. Your rank is Captain of the Black Brigade. You own my life and I am to answer to any designation that may refer to my being. Is this information correct?" Irritated at the situation, the man answered with nothing but a nod, the man's need for a moment of rest seemingly saving her life. "Understood, then I will serve you to the best of my abilities." With these words, an overwhelming feeling of confusion and surprise came across the man. The eyes of the demon of flesh landed upon that of an angel of steel, as the wind blew the leaves gently across the lightly lit sky, heralding the dawn of a new day.

_-RE-WRITTING PRIME DIRECTIVES-_

_-MAIN OBJECTIVE: TO SERVE THE CURRENT OWNER OF THE EXPERIMENTAL FIGHTING MODEL, SERIAL NUMBER 00-00-00-00-1: ALBEL NOX-_

_-SECONDARY OBJECTIVES: NONE-_

_-TERTIARY OBJECTIVES: NONE-_

_-RE-INITIALIZING SYSTEMS-_

---------------

**End of Chapter 1: Connection**

---------------

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, I just needed to tell you all that I've been struggling with this a bit. First of all because for a moment I had to pause myself and recollect my thoughts on how to make this work. I had to break a bit of what I had planned because of the reason that I had difficulty finding proper titles to match with the story itself.

I'm trying not to pace myself too quickly on this and try to keep the characters as In Character as possible, but it's kind of hard to do. My excuses for KOS-MOS' behavior is basically that her memory databanks are wiped clean from the electrical shocks that went through her internal system. Her black box is being rewritten from the inside by an electrical surge within her body as well as within her entire pod that would kind of act like a gigantic magnet due to a few of the wiring and etc, etc. Basically wiping her memories clean since she'd be part of said magnet. There's actually quite a few more reasons as to why her memories are gone and undergoing a certain process, but let's not get into that. As for Albel's attitude, this is a year or two or so before the start of Star Ocean: Till The End of Time. So basically, this is one or two years before he meets Fayt Company. There's a few more reasons but let's forget about that for now.

Oh yeah... I didn't double check a good part of what I've written, so I'm not 100 certain of the quality, but I do feel this is complete, and thus feel it's time for me to post it down. No, I haven't been working on this for days on end, I've only worked on this for less then a week and less then a day's time in hours or so.

Well... Looks like I gotta go, so I'll be writing later. Hope you're enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 2: Peach Lips

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace. As for Xenosaga characters, they belong to Namco.

**Author's Notes:** Hmm... The more I look back on what I've planned, the harder it is to tell whether this will be rushed too much, just at the right pace, or too slow. Getting the right timing, and getting the right buildup, takes more then planning and patience, but a bit of experience. Well, no better time to experiment then now.

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well. I hope that this coupling is entertaining you. As for me... I have to try and stop being hypnotized by videogames.

Oh yeah, the setup for this chapter might seem familiar. It's a combination of the prologue and the first chapter. As you'll notice soon enough. How it leads to that first paragraph? Read on to figure out whether this paragraph should put you off, or make you wonder for more.

**Adding:** Ah yes, I added something at the end of this chapter, due to a review I got for the First chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------

**She fell from the sky...**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

_"Understood, then I will serve you to the best of my abilities."_

_With these words, an overwhelming feeling of confusion and surprise came across the man. The eyes of the demon of flesh landed upon that of an angel of steel, as the wind blew the leaves gently across the lightly lit sky, heralding the dawn of a new day._

---------------

**The end of the First Chapter, Connection**

**Let us commence the next chapter in this story**

**Of a demon of flesh and an angel of steel.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 2: Peach Lips **

---------------

The fog of war had long been cleared away and soon, they would make it to the end of their journey. The mining town of Kirlsa was but a few hours of walk away, but none were ready to go on further then they could. But strange events unfolded within the last breath of this long day. The blue haired woman's soft peach lips rested against his crimson skin that time. Gently pressing against the man as the sun had long settled away, leaving in its wake the radiant moonlit sky. As for the man, to his own surprise, his sight was upon that of the woman by his side, one whom radiated underneath the gentle moonlight from the heavens above.

---------------

Slumbering away, as if a young child resting amongst a pack of hungry wolves, the blue haired woman, encased in her body of steel, remained against the base of the tree. Across the encampment, the red eyes of a demon-like man were upon her. Anger, frustration and confusion filling his senses, as his thoughts were upon the woman that lay before him.

Her power was vast, greater then any runological force he had witnessed during his years within this campaign. Her endurance was obviously greater then that of any frail woman from their enemy country. Her lack of common sense was also another curiosity that struck him. "Just what the hell did I stumble upon... What is she, a simple-minded moron or what? Huh... Well, she's not scared of me. Her speech is a bit too sophisticated for her to be some random idiot..." Speaking to himself in a low voice, the sound of his own being resonating lightly eased his nerves down. Unfortunately, this moment of silence for himself would soon be broken. "By 'simple minded moron' are you referring to my own being?"

With the same monotonous and clear voice of hers, the woman's head moved about, as if an entirely different entity, as her eyes focused upon the man. "...Never do that again." Reacting naturally, the man's hand had reached for the handle of his blade, his claw at the ready to strike as his eyes focused upon the indeed simple minded woman before him. "Please elaborate on what action you wish for me not to perform." Once more, stress began to build within the man, as his eyes came down upon the woman with what appeared to be the last bits of his sanity slowly fading away from the amassing fury. "Just... stay down and remain quiet..."

---------------

Morning had risen, as the sunlight began to spread throughout the land. Striking the back of the tired soldiers within the unit of the Black Brigade's Captain, their elongated shadows reflected the various pains that haunted them. Hunger, fatigue as well as shock and a dimming morale, was heavy upon the hearts of all. Only but a few were still moving onward with strength and vigor. The elite soldiers who always remained at the side of the captain, the captain himself, and the strange blue haired woman.

Ever since last night, the woman in question had grown far more bizarre then anyone could imagine. At the beck and call of the captain, and often answering to him in manners that would seem only to aggravate him with only her presence, such a feat made the men wary of when their leader would fall prey to his boiling fury. The morning was indeed a strange one, as the girl refused to move or speak; none could move her until finally the captain spoke to her. Those that tried still remembers the weight of the woman and gained newfound respect in the strength of their leader, as well as gained the young lady many perplexing looks aimed towards her figure.

Indeed, the presence of a woman had changed quite a few things. Some of the men felt rather further uncomfortable then they usually were. As for the garment of the woman in question, it aided not in their current situation. The more disciplined of warriors were capable of ignoring such things, or dismissing it altogether whilst focusing on the more important of aspects. Some simply did not have the thought process of such things. One being a man whose eyes and attention were not to the woman covered in steel, but rather to their surrounding.

Dawn had left, noon had long passed away and dusk grew upon the horizon. With the change of the landscape came another few differences. A strange scent in the wind and a small trace of dust rising and dimming in the horizon at a regular pace kept him well aware of his situation, yet still he remained silent, instead halting in his path. An abrupt action led a few to confusion, though many understood. "From your reaction, I suspect you've detected our assailant's return." His eyes shifted over to the girl for a short moment, smiling lightly at what he heard. "At least you've got good senses."

The wicked's hand moved slowly towards his weapon, though before it could reach another would grasp his arm with an iron grip. "Though our assailant are smaller in number, they hold quite a few strategic advantages. I estimate, from our current situation, that the best course of action would be retreat." Her words were cold and clear as it rang through each and every soldier. The veterans were less then pleased to hear such words uttered by this strange woman, and others felt weighed down by the news.

Though before they could react towards the woman, their ambush had begun. With the captain's lips still splitting open, as to shout yet again towards the woman, he found himself dragged across the road. The blue haired angel was rushing through a gap within the attack of the enemy, so to flee whilst taking him through. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LET GO OF ME WENCH!" The man's arm began to wrestle against the girl's iron grip. Regaining a light control over his body, which previously began to slide across the floor, his footing stable enough to slow down the woman's movements. "I am choosing the course of action which will bring the higher chances of your survival. At our previous velocity, utilizing your subordinates as a decoy we ca-"

"Well, I refuse to run away from these worms!" Turning about, the man faced the opposite direction as to which they were headed to. Thrusting his body forth, twisting his arm about, the man arm slipped through and freed his self from her grip, leaving the alien woman to look behind herself. "Fleeing is our best option, in your unit's current state, your chances of success and survival are low." Quickly she followed the man, attempting to grasp him again and again, though failing at each time, as his attention returned to the one hot upon his trail. "Gah, I don't have the time to deal with you wench! This is My battle and I'm not running away from it." Slithering cold words came through his lips, as his blade drew forth to strike the first victim that came in his path.

"Do you wish for me to assist you then? Considering your past response, I am not certain which answer would be to your preference." A growing distraction behind him kept his attention at bay for a moment, as his body turned about within the same time he had entered the fray. "Listen, just get out of my way. And try not to get yourself killed. I risked my neck to capture you, so you better take care of my little trophy." The woman's eyes were fixated upon the man for a moment, acknowledging her order as her hand rose up to react. Before she could do anything though, the man's blade came behind him, as to halt the maiden whom rushed to him with her own weapon firmly held in her hand.

The initial combat was a one-sided battle, but with the return of their captain, the tide was changing in their favor. The return of the wicked beast drew heavily on the heart of the members within the aquarian's ambush. Moments of hesitation, in fear for what would happen next, began to appear every now and then and in such a heated battle, these moments of hesitation was more then enough for the more experienced to take advantage of. Still, their battle was a furious one, for the initial blow was enough to even the numbers on both sides.

As if a bystander, the blue haired woman remained on the edge of the battle, leaving some in confusion as to her strange act. Though according to her own logic, she was only acting upon the man's request. His erratic and fluid motion was to give him control in the battlefield. A moment to examine him gave her a grasp on his method of fighting. If she were to jump into the battle without knowing his patterns, she would surely only get in his way, going against the orders she were given.

But a lone woman, dressed in steel, upon the side of the battle would surely not be left alone for long. Soon enough, as anyone could have predicted, one of the aquarian warrior maidens came running forth towards her with a sickle and chain in the palm of her hands. Though the woman of steel had little to fear and her superiority was made quite obvious. Every blow and every strike the aquarian maiden performed connected only with the air, whilst the woman of steel would strike but once upon the neck of the one whom sent upon her a flurry of attacks, so to immobilize her in battle.

Soon enough, another maiden came to complete what the first had started and the red eyed woman would have reacted, if not for a scream from within the center of the amalgamation of fighters. Striking the one rushing towards her down cold with the back of her fist, her eyes went to focus upon the one she now served. The man was screaming in anguish as a blade twisted upon the side of his waist, the warriors of the ambush focusing their main strength upon taking down the head of the group they were sent to destroy. Without so much as even blinking, the maiden of steel began to rush forth, appearing with the same calm features upon her face before her lord's assailants.

One by one, each were taken down and disarmed, as the ones with quicker reflexes readied themselves to depart. As the blue haired maiden of war came turning about, one of those serving Aquaria rose her arm high, tossing upon the ground a few spherical containers. The explosion resulted in a spread of a poisonous herb grounded into dust as the maiden fled with her companions. Most remained unaffected, though some in the immediate area were feeling the effects rather rapidly. Those of a lower constitution, tired from the long battle and still healing from previous wounds, already fell prey to the poison's effects.

As for the captain, the poison had gone through his wounds but that mattered little to the man himself. With this burden, he continued on staggering forth, to find a safer place to set up their camp.

---------------

Within the camping grounds, a few ways away from Kirlsa, the wounded were being treated, as others went scavenging about. The captain kept to himself, standing strong and refusing to fall to such a petty thing as being poisoned. Though before anyone could contemplate more upon the situation, a shadow overlapped the man's body, as the woman of steel stood tall before him. "Forgive me for having disobeyed your orders, but the situation had forced me upon my decision to impede with your battle." Still with the same monotonous voice and unflinching face which showed no emotional reaction whatsoever, came as quite surprising to all the men about.

With these words, the captain could only laugh as he held his side, trying to contain the pain from his reaction. "Well... Heh. Isn't this dandy. I guess you've proven yourself to be somewhat more useful then you first appeared to be. From now on, you'll serve under my command." Affirming this with a light grin, the man seemed to signal towards one of the soldiers as to come to his side. "I was already under your command, please explain as to why you are repeating such an obvious situation." A speech usually tinged with confusion was still pronounced in the same manner, which seemed nearly inhuman to many in the surrounding.

"Listen up woman. I never accepted you to serve under me in the first place, nor do I remember telling you to serve me." A hand waved towards her, as to forget the idea she had stored previously in her head. "I do not comprehend what you are trying to accomplish from your current statement. You have stated yourself that I am yours. I am to obey the orders of the one whom owns me, it is a simple fact." Disbelief and irritation began to grow yet again upon the captain, as a heavy sigh came to his lips and a frustrated look came upon him. Groaning lightly at the thought, the man looked upward with a malicious smirk to his lips. "So, you're supposed to follow any order I give you huh? Then start barking like a dog."

"I do not comprehend the reason for this order, but if you wish." Much to the surprise of the many, the woman began to do as such. Standing still as she always had, with an expressionless face, she began to simply bark away, leaving a certain red eyed man quite amused. "No, no... Do a big dog." With this the woman's voice began to sound deeper, imitating quite well the sound of an actual beast. "While you're at it, start jumping around and then start crawling in circles on all four." And to the content of some of the soldiers, the woman did as such, leaving a pained captain with an uncontrollable laughing riot in his hands, of which he contributed to.

---------------

Time passed by, and as Albel had finished his little games of Albel Says, each soldier came to finally rest. The captain and a chosen few stayed awake, so to keep guard of their current encampment. Though they were within their own territory, the relentless attacks they suffered left them with no alternatives. "You should rest. In your current condition, it would be unwise to strain your body and mind further." What appeared to be a voice of reason and kindness came from the rather emotionless puppet like woman whom stared down upon the man.

"Bah... What I do... With my body... Is my choice..." The man's breathing was heavier then before, but none had come to notice before she had. His wounds were hidden underneath the dirty cloth, which was firmly wrapped around his waist, a poor substitute to bandages. "It appears you've been affected by the poison, shall I request medical attention for you, from your subordinates?" Flashing a grin, the man stared upon her eyes with that of a prideful beast. "Heh... If I'd let such a small thing as poison get to me..."

"Considering your current health, your predicted chances of surviving through this type of poison is at an unacceptable estimated rate of 12.8, gathered from all available data. With the amount of time that has passed away, the poison should still b-" A rather long explanation was halted by the man himself, tightening the cloth further against his waist. "I'll take my chances. It's not as if... We had any medicine left." With these final words, the man leaned back against his claw, looking up onward towards the sky with a wicked smile to his lips.

"That is unacceptable. If you do not wish to ask your subordinate for medical attention, then I shall provide it." With these words, the one named Albel found himself thrust to the ground rather forcefully. The shock sent a chilling pain through his wound as he had found more then enough energy to retaliate with a few words of anger. Though before anything could happen, the woman was to his side, unwrapping the cloth that revealed the gapping wound in his waist, close to his hips. Leaning forth, the man fell silent as to the sight before him.

Bathing in the moonlight, a blue haired beauty came closing in upon his body. Her peach lips dipping down upon a small river of crimson blood as they pressed firmly against his skin. Suckling lightly upon it, pain rushed through his head as he eyed the woman curiously. The few whom were still awake looked on to the captain. The sight was a rather shocking one, as the cloth to his sarong and to his wound was now undone. Confusion came about and soldiers went to awaken their friends so to share the strange sight, which would leave them with quite a bit to talk about for the remainder of their journey.

"Let me share your pain." Blue eyes came upon the woman as she returned to the task at hand. Confusion came across the captain once again, unsure of what he had heard due to the noises from the surrounding area. Those blue eyes had appeared before him but for a fraction of a second, for but a small moment of this night. The poison might have had affected him more then he had believed, his sight had been blurring during these past few instants. Shaking the thought away, the man reached forth, so to push the woman away, but his arms would not respond.

The man had lost a lot of blood that day. Though the threat of the poison, taking away his life, was now gone, his consciousness would leave this realm for the night. Exhausted from the battle, from the long treks and from the sleepless nights, this last event took away the remainder of his strength. His vision blurred and all fell to darkness. The last conscious sight he held was that of a blue haired angel of steel, with her peach lips pressing against the crimson blood of a demon of flesh, whom shared the same red eyes as his.

**End of Chapter 2: Peach Lips**

---------------

**Author's Notes:** I'm making this at the same time as I'm making Chronicles of the Wicked. Since the Chronicles is a project of greater importance to me, this gets updated a bit slower. But I try to vary between the two...

By the way, no, they're not in love or infatuated yet. No, they probably won't be for a while and at best they'll have physical attraction. I, as the author, don't want them to fall in love within said first five, ormaybe ten, or even twelvechapters, or something like that. Reason? Because I want them to live through things a bit more, I want them to have a more solid reason as to actually fall in love with one another, have them have some past and history between the two.

By the way, the appearance of blue-eyed KOS-MOS will not happen all that often and will happen sparsely at certain times. Why does she appear like that? Well, I'll explain more in later chapters. This may confuse some, this may make some think I'm out of character for a few, or I'm doing an alternate universe. Technically it isn't due to the main focus being Albel and this being his universe. If you're looking at it from a Xenosaga point of view, then it is. But this is in the Star Ocean area.

KOS-MOS's strange behavior is explained due to a few certain things and... Listen. I got ze Xohar's and ze effects ofzetraveling through zedimensions, and ze effects of many variables that I can abuse of to explain what the hellz be goin onz with ze KOS-MOS. Noticez all ze Zs... It's because I'm messing around. Sorry for that, and I hope this chapter wasn't too weird on you all and to any of you who're going to think about it, I am not mocking the french, I'm just having fun with Zs. -This precautionary phrase might actually bring me more trouble then it's saving me from, won't it? Well, seey'all next time I hope.

**Adding:** Due to BlueTrillium's review, I'll answer a few things to clear the confusion on certain things. KOS-MOS has no memories of trying to attack the group when she first re-entered the area. As for her weigh, Cliff could carry her easily, AlbelCan as well, but for him it'll take more effort. His pride would also go upon it. What I can imagine, and that I haven't written, was probably that his knees would buckle underneath the sheer weight and he'dcollapse. His knights would come to try and help him, he'd justtellem the equivalent of piss-off, and just suffer through dragging KOS-MOS onward.

How/Why did her chest move? Well, first of all, she is programmed for humanoid interaction, second I'd believe she'd have multiple manners as to cool down her systems. Breathing cools down, and therefore would be an addition to her cooling systems. As for eating, I already explained what happened on that.

But as for the idea that something happened to KOS-MOS when she split, perhaps when her systems malfunctionned, perhaps when she got hit by Albel in the middle of her freakish attack that was bugged to begin with... Eh... Who knows. Well... maybe no one except me? I'll be adding this to the end of the first and at the beginning of the next chapter.

Oh yeah, I forgot. Albel still has part of his sword. Though his reach isn't as good, he can still fight with it. Not only that, but he can always take another weapon of his own style. He doesn't appeal to me as the traditional samurai of honor, so the whole "My sword is my life" shebang probably doesn't apply to him. (Not only that, but in the game, you change his weapon around quite a lot. Actually only one sword would be precious enough to him that he'd never want it harmed/destroyed. Y'know which event-weapon I'm talking about.)


	4. Chapter 3: Servitude

Disclaimer: Star Ocean and all characters involved belong to Tri-Ace. As for Xenosaga characters, they belong to Namco.

Author's Notes: checks the art books and other Xenosaga stuff Huh... KOS-MOS weighs only 174 lbs? Damn... oh, right. puts the stuff away and clears his throat 

I LIVE! Or at least, for the moment anyways. I'm back from my unexpected hiatus. I have various excuses I can use. Such as my continuously crashing PC, my six-times-in-a-row-deleted-chapter-on-the-work-due-to-data-corruption, my slow search for more information on both the field of education and work, having to work forced overtime, returning to college, having other personal projects impeding the smooth advancement of this story. But it's pretty much useless to use such excuses, in the end, I simply did not feel like writing, and that's all I can really say.

So, let me shut up, sit down in this nice ol' cage of mine, and start typing. Blows the dust off the ol' keyboard.

-------------------------------------------------------

She fell from the sky...

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

"Let me share your pain."

His vision blurred and all fell to darkness. The last conscious sight he held was that of a blue haired angel of steel, with her peach lips pressing against the crimson blood of a demon of flesh, whom shared the same red eyes as his.

---------------

The end of the Second Chapter, Peach Lips

Let us commence the next chapter in this story

Of a demon of flesh and an angel of steel.

---------------

[ Chapter 3: Servitude

---------------

Ever since that night, that woman's presence has done nothing but bother him. And it mattered little how much he tried to avoid her, he could not evade the thought of her. And as hard as he would to deny the thought, his own soldiers would come and haunt him with questions of the events that unfolded last night. But he would not answer, even he was unsure of what had happened. If anything, he had believed it was a dream, all of it. That is, until his subordinates had informed him otherwise in their non-discreet manners.

Complaints from their lips about how their superior had all the fun. Cheering from his more outgoing henchmen who were all hoping to see their leader loosen up a bit more. Whatever their reactions were, none pleased him. Though they did not truly trouble him either. What truly did, was what he would recall, those very words, and those eyes... Those red eyes. No, not red. Blue.

He could have sworn, her eyes were blue. What could have caused this woman's eyes to change? What was it with this wench? Perhaps she was some sort of schizophrenic failed super soldier that went through some sort of runological based brainwash or whatnot? The crazy stories from back home about the witches of Aquaria suddenly began to seem more sound to him with every other failed theories passing through his mind. But now was no longer the time, after all, how could he think. The object of his reflection was now barring his path, looking directly at him with that same formless expression. And there they were, her red eyes.

"You appear troubled. It has been seen in various instances that a unit's survival often falls back upon the emotional state of the one in command. Shall I request aides from your unit to heighten your morale?" There it was again, that same monotone voice which confused him even further. Perhaps then, was it the moon? Though he could not dwell too much upon new theories. After all, he guessed that his silence would be taken as a 'state of emergency' and he would find himself with another handful. Another more convincing reason, was rather the idea that he was starting to take a step closer to becoming as pathetic as some of his men. What men would that be? Simple. It was those who enjoyed gossip as much as those little social butterflies whose entertainment came from learning about absolutely everything that pertained to nothing at all.

"I'm fine, just keep moving." Brushing her aside, using his steel against hers, he continued along the road. By now, it mattered little and he cared less. After all, upon the edge of the land the apex of various houses came to sight. They were finally home, to Kirlsa.

"These facilities will not do." Though this most cheerful moment for many of the soldiers were ruined by the painfully long detailing of every fault the woman could see to the town she had surnamed as a 'Station'.

---------------

A heart-warming welcome was before them. Their fellow ground company, the storm brigade, the populace of the mining city, as well as it's most revered hero, stood before them all. waiting them patiently ever since they had been spotted from afar.

"My boy, you look like you've taken quite a beating." Speaking like a kind elder, the old count approached them all. It was he, the revered hero, Woltar. The leader of the Storm Brigade, an elderly man, who has taken upon himself the responsibility for the care of the young Albel.

"Shut up, old man. I had a rather rough week and I'm feeling a bit cranky." The red eyed man's reaction was of no surprise. He stood there, as if his wounds were nothing but scratches as he remained as defiant as always. "You'd better be careful how you speak to me. You wouldn't want to see any heads fall off now would you?"

"Come now, my boy. Is that some way of talking to your benefactor?" His eyebrows were drooping, as if sadness came upon him.  
"Nobody asked you to be my benefactor, old man." Scuffing the sight away, he turned his back to his elder.  
"Child, if it were not for me, you would most likely be dead by now." The severity in his voice spoke of an undeniable truth. And even the devilish man knew that. All he could do was bite his tongue, as to reply would simply cause him to appear like a fool somewhere down the line of this discussion. Such was his fate whenever he would enter in a debate with this witty old man.

"Well, enough of this heart-warming reunion. How about we tend to the ill and wounded first, then we can resume this wonderful little chat of ours." With these words, the doctors were immediately summoned, as both knights and citizens aided the returning survivors to the inn and other housings of the many that volunteered to aid it's protectors. As the wicked one advanced forth, following the rest of his battalion, he was halted by the risen open hand of the count, elevated to his chest.

"You, my boy, are to follow me. As well as your guest." Said the old man as he glanced at these two red eyed beings.

---------------

They made their way within his manor, a comfortable establishment that held a certain nobility yet was not so extravagant as to proclaim it's owner vastly superior to any other. Climbing to the second floor, the count invited the two to his bureau, seating himself behind his desk as he leaned forth. Supporting his face with the back of his hands as his elbows rested upon the wooden furniture before him, fingers crossed and seating his chin.

"So tell me, my boy, what exactly happened out there?" His words held a certain gravity underneath them. "And furthermore," Within his line of vision came the woman of steel that stood behind his wicked protégé. "Who is this woman?"

Having been as such accustomed to this parade by now, save for the specifically different matter at the end, the young captain answered a quick, dry and detailed recollection of the events. Keeping only the key and vital information clear with only a few moments of interval of his own dry humour. It wasn't that he had to officially report to this old man, nor was it standard procedures. It was simply that he was taught to report such events to this pack of bones ever since he had joined the army of their kingdom. He was so convinced that it was for the best to hold such convocation, after a very long and arduous discussion. Mainly because it would save him the trouble of having to allow said long and arduous discussion an repeat performance.

"We were ambushed later during our retreat and it was then that this object fell from the sky." The wicked being halted himself upon those words, sensing the growing interest of the old count.

"Hmm... Go on." Motioning to the young captain, the leader of the Storm Brigade awaited to know further what had happened.

"This wench came out of this sort of metal coffin and then wiped the area clean with some sort of runological light. It was a good thing we were outnumbered then." With a quick jerk of his head towards the blue haired woman's general direction, he remained standing, with an amused smirk to his lips.

"My boy, could you elaborate a little bit more on that last statement of yours?" There was a tinge of intrigue in the old man's eyes and words, apparently something didn't sit very well within the elderly count. It left a small opening to crack in an inappropriate, but the ambiance about seemed to suggest that such an attitude would've been rapidly shot down.

"She came out of some metal coffin like contraption and then proceeded to shoot these arrows of light at the current area where my men and the enemy were engaged in battle. The aftermath was a report of heavy casualties, mainly from the enemy force that had ambushed us." As seriously as the wicked one could, he reaffirmed what he had seen with more details, just as he had been asked.

His attention came upon the one listening to him so intently. It appeared as if something in his report had just bothered him. Though it mattered little, he simply wanted to finish what he had to say and get a good nap. Though he was certain that this ancient relic on legs would surely not allow him to go rest until after he had met with another quack doctor.

"She's a strange one, but her strength is real. If we could use her to strengthen one of our brigades, our enemies would think twice before stepping up to their execution." The wicked one had a small smug air about him. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on her, that's all. She might not be that bright, but she seems eager to serve."

"I object to it." This was rather sudden, as the Wicked one could not even so much as cross his arms before count Woltar took a sudden stand and spoke with a heightened tone. "This young woman here will not be part of your brigade."

"Heh, want to hoard her for yourse-"

"She will not be part of my brigade either, Albel." There was a grave tone of severity to his voice. "Think of Vox, my boy... This is not something that should be made public."

Though the wicked one was not against the war-mongering ways of the captain of the Dragon Brigade, he was not exactly too keen upon the idea of what could result from such news reaching the ears of this man. Though he did not disagree with his methods at war, he was not quite joyous about his corrosive methods in the more political aspect of the kingdom. Rather intriguing, as he did not care much for politics. Though he was smart enough to understand the close relationship between the two different aspects that Vox was so eagerly rushing towards.

"You can leave now... And you will go through an examination, whether you enjoy it or not."

"Tch... Fine." And so, Albel began to take his leave with the blue haired maiden following silently in his footstep.

"Oh and, Albel." Woltar looked away from the boy and towards their guest, a small moment of illumination spreading upon him. An idea obviously stirring in that brain of his. "Spare me a moment with our guest. I have a few things to discuss with her."

---------------

The night passed and the wicked one had finally received the medical treatments he was well due. It was not until the end of the day, upon the first half of the dozen strokes of midnight, did he finally reach his room. Having finally escaped the grasp of all of these doctors, he was now going to be able to participate in an activity he was long awaiting for. A good night's rest. The day had been long and the recent event had taken a toll on him, whether he would admit it or not.

Though he wondered exactly what happened to the woman, he was assured that she had not left the premise. Most likely she had gotten a room of her own, but what would it matter. For the moment, all he would care about was to gain some well deserved rest.

The night was uneventful, and his slumber peaceful. His dreams were wild as always, and it was a good thing that they were dreams and not nightmares. Though, for some, it would be questionable if the idea of slaying dozens of your enemies in an endless series of matches of entertaining struggles would be considered a dream.

Though, his slumber would soon come to an end, as he could sense the light of the morning sun through his dreams, as if a faint light was slowly forcing the world around him to fade away, reality catching up, though he did not truly offer any resistance to it.

"Master Nox, it is nor morning. Please proceed to waking up. Further measures will be taken to accelerate the process if you do not comply within the next minute."

What a strange way to speak... Though it mattered little, there were very few maids that could actually wake him up, and none would be foolish enough to do so. Any who did soon came to regret interfering with his slumber and this one would most likely be just as wise. He would just take his time, comfortably returning to the waking world. At least, so he wished.

There was a rather rapid recognition that sparked through his mind. This voice. This strange and bizarre way of talking. There was none other.

The wicked one rose up, the sun breaking through the horizon announcing the presence of a new day dawning upon them all. As before the demon of flesh stood a blue haired angel of steel, in the garments of the maids of the house. They, who shared the same red eyes, met each other's gaze for the first time upon the first hour of his waking moments. though his sight scrambled about soon thereafter, and just as he had suspected, there was indeed a rather menacing object by her side. A bucket of cold, freezing water, freshly drawn, just sitting by her side.

Surely, that would've accelerated what she had called the 'process of waking up'.

---------------

"From here on, I suggest you find pride in knowing that you serve one of the most illustrious of families in the kingdom of Airyglyph." Woltar spoke rather kindly, with a smile to his face and a pat to her shoulder. "But, though you will serve the Nox family, you will nevertheless remain under my supervision. Is that understood?"

"A proper maid will simply serve her employer, but a truly skilled and dependable maid will answer the needs of her employer, often with an appropriate amount of initiative. I suggest you train yourself to excel at this profession. It increases the chances of you staying employed through the harsher times. But don't try to stand out too much, we don't want to attract more attention then we need."

"Understood." A cold and simple answer emerged.

"Oh yes, and we'll have to find a new name for you as well. It doesn't have to be a permanent change, just an adaptation that would be more suiting for the area." With these words, the count made his way back to his desk, there was much work awaiting him this morning. What with many papers to be forged. "And don't forget, if he doesn't wake up, you are to take whatever measures you deem necessary to draw him out of his slumber."

"Understood."

---------------

-UPDATING PRIME DIRECTIVES-

-MAIN OBJECTIVE:

-TO SERVE THE CURRENT OWNER OF THE EXPERIMENTAL FIGHTING MODEL, SERIAL NUMBER 00-00-00-00-1: ALBEL NOX-

-SECONDARY OBJECTIVES:

-TO ANSWER THE NEEDS OF THE EXPERIMENTAL FIGHTING MODEL, SERIAL NUMBER 00-00-00-00-1: ALBEL NOX-

-TERTIARY OBJECTIVES:

-REPORT WEEKLY STATUS OF THE CURRENT ESTABLISHMENT AND INVENTORY TO THE EMPLOYER: COUNT WOLTAR-

-SEARCH AND UPDATE KEY-WORD ID FOR THE EXPERIMENTAL FIGHTING MODEL, SERIAL NUMBER 00-00-00-00-1-

-ACTIVATE AND CONFIRM THE CONSCIOUS STATE OF THE FOLLOWING INDIVIDUALS/GROUPS:

ALBEL NOX - ESTIMATED TIME TO ACTIVATE INDIVIDUAL'S CONSCIOUSNESS: 6:30AM

-UPDATING PROTOCOL AND SYSTEM INFORMATION-

-INFORMATION PERTAINING TO EXPERIMENTAL FIGHTING MODEL, SERIAL NUMBER 00-00-00-00-1 RESTRICTED TO THE FOLLOWING INDIVIDUALS/GROUPS:

ALBEL NOX

COUNT WOLTAR

-INFORMATION PROTECTION PROTOCOLS ACTIVATED-

-MAID STATUS OBJECTIVES AND PROTOCOLS INTEGRATED-

-UPDATE COMPLETE-

---------------

End of Chapter 3: Servitude

---------------

Author's Notes: I deliver on Valentine's day, at the risk of failing a school project! Why? Because I'm an unfortunate hopeless romantic, and that I find it's unsuitable of me not to send something to someone on Valentine's day. So why not give another chapter of a love story on Valentine's day to anyone who wishes to read? 

Happy Valentine's Day, probably a bit late. Oh and, if you didn't catch that. I was trying to make allusion to the arrow of light, the arrow of Apris that Fayt is described to be in the game.


End file.
